The present invention relates to a method of forming ultrafine patterns and, more particularly, to an ultrafine processing technique capable of providing ultrafine patterns of desired substances on substrates in a high precision, using a combination of electron beam irradiation and deposition techniques.
Conventional ultrafine processing techniques have been practiced by exposing an electron beam resist to a focused electron beam and etching it by several methods. However, according to the conventional techniques, it is impossible to provide patterns finer than 0.1 .mu.m due to the limited resolution of the resist. Therefore, they can not fully meet the requirements for high resolution or precision, and in the art there is a great demand for finer processing techniques capable of forming patterns having a much higher resolution in comparison with heretofore available patterns. Accordingly the present invention was developed in response to this.